


Hannibal Goes Greek

by Devereauxs_Disease



Series: Say Cheese! [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal discovers jello shots, Hannibal finally visits his gal pals at the sorority, Hannibal should not drink and text, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal befriended a group of sorority sisters in Boston and promised to visit them...Will is not please by this. Hannibal decides to help them make jello shots, and then text some inappropriate shit to everyone he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Goes Greek

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the  
> [Say Cheese!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5921866/chapters/13622203) 'verse, and you should probably read  
> [Kiss Me, I'm Lithuanian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5979064/chapters/14377891) and  
> [Happy Father's Day, Will!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5979064/chapters/16429510) first, but I suppose it's not required.

It had been a day and a half since Hannibal landed at Logan, and Will was resolutely not missing him at all. He had refused to accompany Hannibal on his demented quest to spend pledge week with the sorority sisters he had befriended in Boston.

Ridiculous, a man of his age wandering around Boston with a group of college girls when they were still in the top 10 of Jack Crawford’s Most Wanted list. For some reason, Hannibal had insisted on visiting, something about a promise to Sandra. Never mind that Sandra had been sending Hannibal inappropriate emojis for fucking months. Will wasn’t jealous, he just didn’t like that bitch. 

Still, it would have been nice if the last time he heard from Hannibal wasn’t a picture of the girls of Alpha Delta Pi holding welcome sign when they picked Hannibal up in the baggage claim. Fucking Sandra had worn a tube top with Hungibal on it, because of fucking course she would. 

Nope, Will didn’t miss Hannibal at all. And he certainly wasn’t annoyed that the fussy fuck hadn’t texted once today. Not even to let Will know he hadn’t slept in Sandra’s room. 

Will shook his head, scanning the yard for Gary. Their golden retriever puppy had a habit of wandering too far into the woods if Will didn’t pay attention. Sure enough, his eyes caught sight of a fluffy blonde tail just as it vanished into a dark cluster of trees.

“Gary!”

The dog did not respond.

“GARY!”

Will sighed.

“Gerhard?”

Immediately the puppy came bounding toward him, tail waggling. Will bit his lip and cursed Hannibal Lecter again, just as his phone buzzed.

Will turned off his phone and tossed it onto the nightstand. He’d deal with Hannibal later. Right now, he had some Prada ties to run through the shredder.

* * *

In the morning, Will turned on his phone, prepared for at least 10 text messages from Hannibal. When he saw one voicemail from an unknown number and no other alerts, Will felt his heart begin to flutter as panic overtook him.

_Um…hey…is this Will? You’re listed as Mongoose with three eggplant emojis in Hanners’ phone, so I hope this is you. Um, my name is Sandra, hi! I just wanted to let you know that Hanners is fine, uh…totally fine. He spent a good portion of the night in our bathtub crying to McKensie about how you hung up on him? He was really sad, but we gave him some red wine and he calmed down. Anyway, uh, before I could take his phone he sent some pictures to someone named Freddie? I know you two are uh..popular with the law so I thought you should know. Also? He loves you, like a lot. Like he was quoting Keats and shit, you don’t do that if you just want the D. So, give the guy a break when he calls you, K? Oh! And your puppy is really cute! Bye!_

Will glared at his phone, but he felt the edge of his mouth turn up. Hannibal had missed him. Hannibal had spent the night in a bathtub drinking cheap red wine and explaining to co-eds that Will was his Bright Star. That was kind of cute – not that he’d ever admit that to Hannibal. 

Will texted Freddie, he’d need to know what Hannibal sent before it was in print. Screencaps arrived in his email as Will was feeding Gerhard. Will poured himself a large coffee and sighed as he opened the attachments.

Will sat his phone down and looked at his half empty coffee cup. After a moment he rose, moving to the liquor cabinet. His coffee needed about four fingers of whiskey. He could already see the _TattleCrime_ headlines in his mind: 

          _Hungibal Lecter Talks Sexting with His Graham Cracker_

Fuck, he wished he didn’t love Hannibal some days. Although that cock ring thing did sound sort of interesting….

Will took out his phone.

 


End file.
